1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat windshield assemblies, and particularly to the extrusions utilized to finish the top of the windshield and from time to time permit the attachment of a boat canopy or similar top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a variety of techniques described in the prior art for providing an extruded metal finishing header across the top of a boat windshield, which header frequently includes means for attaching a boat canopy or other type of top. By way of example Lewis in U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,419 discloses a generally rectangular shaped channel formed on the underside of an aluminum extrusion to fit over the upper extremity of the windshield, the channel being provided with on the inner sides to grip the edges of the glass and further including a flexible locking strip for attachment to the boat canopy. A similar technique is disclosed by Muhlberger in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,449, with an aluminum mounting member contoured to receive the lower edge of the windshield and having a lower portion of semi-circular section intended to secure the member to the deck of the boat. A vinyl liner is used by Muhlberger between the windshield and the channel of the member. Fasteners are installed into the space between the semi-circular section and the base to secure the member to the deck. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,844 to Brock et al.
McGee in U.S. Pat. No. 2,961,725 and Zimmer et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,652 disclose other windshield-canopy finishing arrangements. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,282 to Daugherty.